


Hold Me?

by tonismadrid



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, This just kind of happened, bless adidas for making them, there were some very nice pictures of the see through jerseys, this is just kinda fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonismadrid/pseuds/tonismadrid
Summary: It rained during the game today and their jerseys were see-through, so this happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I was bored and inspired by the rain. Please enjoy what happens when I'm bored and inspired!

Toni watched as the rain started falling hard and soaking his teammates to the bone, and he was not about to complain about that. Lucas looked cold, and really hot. The new environmentally friendly jersey was clinging tightly to his body, highlighting his toned chest. It suited him.

Toni wished with every fiber of his being that he was down on that field with them. Partly because he wanted to play and help his team win, and partly because he wanted to give Lucas the biggest, warmest hug. He looked so huggable and pure as he always did, but also so damn hot in that rain. However, if he was down there Toni doubted he would have actually hugged him unless one of them scored; he was far too scared of showing his emotions to do that.

That being said, being injured was still probably the worst thing that could have possibly happened to him.

The final whistle blew, and Toni made his way down to the locker room to congratulate his teammates on the win. As difficult as he found it, since he didn’t speak Spanish very well, he tried anyway. He was really just looking for one person in particular though.

“Toni!” His voice reached his ear the second Toni stepped into the locker room. Toni smiled as Lucas came running up to him and gave him the big hug Toni had been craving, despite still being wet.

“Lucas you’re soaking wet!” Toni exclaimed, pulling back.

Lucas gave him a big, goofy smile. “I know! But who cares? We won!”

Toni smiled, Lucas was the most adorable thing ever. “Yeah, we did. Are you doing anything later?”

Lucas shook his head, “Nope, I don’t have any plans.”

Toni looked at the ground, before looking back up at Lucas. “Do you want to come over to my place? If that’s not weird or anything.”

Lucas smiled even wider, “Of course I do silly! I’ll get changed and be right over, ok?”

Toni smiled and nodded. Lucas winked at him, before going over to his locker to change. Toni circled around the rest of the room, congratulating everyone else. Once he’d talked to everyone, and saw Lucas was preoccupied, he slipped out and returned to his house.

He rushed around, trying to make everything perfect. He didn’t normally have people over as he didn’t have too many friends here, and the ones he did he saw every day at training. But he hadn’t been at a full team training since before he got hurt, and he was craving human company. Specifically Lucas’ company.

The doorbell rang, and Toni drew in a deep breath before opening the door. Lucas had changed into his Real Madrid jacket and sweatpants, and he looked so adorable with his hair still soaking wet.

“You had a great game!” Toni told him, letting him in and leading him to the living room where the couch and TV were. Lucas plopped himself down on the couch, and patted the spot next to him. Toni sat down next to him, and was suddenly nervous about how close they were.

“Thanks!” Lucas replied. “How’s the foot?”

Toni shrugged, “Fine, I guess. Getting better, day by day.”

“Well I can’t wait until you’re back.” Toni blushed and looked at the ground. Lucas took the liberty to grab the remote and turn on the TV. He flipped through all the channels, gauging Toni’s reaction to each one. All the channels were in Spanish, and Lucas could tell Toni couldn’t understand any of them. They spoke too fast for him; Lucas slowed down when he talked to Toni because he knew he couldn’t understand the rapid Spanish most Spaniards spoke in.

“Got any good movies?” Lucas asked him.

“Uh, you could check Netflix,” Toni answered.

“Perfect!” Lucas pulled up Netflix on the TV, and scrolled through until he found a good movie, in English for Toni.

“Are you ok with the English?” Toni asked. He didn’t know how good Lucas was at English.

Lucas nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. I can always turn on the Spanish subtitles.”

He started the movie, and Toni grew even more aware of how close they were. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Lucas and hold him closely, but he didn’t have the courage. Or the reassurance that Lucas would be ok with that.

Toni didn’t pay very much attention to the movie. He spent most of the time staring at and thinking about Lucas. He looked to relaxed and cute and oh-so-huggable. His laugh was music to Toni’s ears.

“Are you staring at me?” Lucas asked about halfway through the movie, a twinkle in his eye.

Toni looked away again and shook his head, “N-no.”

Lucas chuckled, “Yes you are silly! Don’t be embarrassed, I don’t mind. It’s kinda cute.” Lucas winked at him, and Toni’s heart fluttered. Could Lucas possibly like him the way he did?

He had winked at him twice in one day. But Toni didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Lucas moved closer to Toni, and leaned his head on his shoulder. Toni’s eyes shot open, and his heart started pounding. _Did Lucas really just do that_?

Toni swallowed, and worked up the courage to wrap his arm around Lucas’ shoulders. Lucas snuggled closer to him in response, and a small smile formed on Toni’s face. Lucas looked up at him, and returned the smile.

“Tired?” Toni asked.

Lucas nodded, “Yeah, long game. Hold me?”

Toni’s smile widened, as he laid back on the couch. Lucas laid down on top of him, and Toni wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Lucas sighed contently, and closed his eyes.

“Don’t let go,” Lucas whispered.

Who was Toni to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, but oh well.


End file.
